House of Welcome
by aim08
Summary: Episode 1 in Season 3 of House of Anubis
1. House of Welcome

House of Welcome

Nina's P.O.V-  
I enter the house and look around. Everything looks the same. I smile and go upstairs. I enter my room and put my bag down on the bed. I smile and can't wait to see all of my friends. Especially Fabian. My boyfriend. I go downstairs into the living room and sit on the couch.

Patricia's P.O.V-  
I come into the house and go straight to the living room. I see Nina sitting on the couch "Hey Nina!" I say. I give her a hug and I sit down with her and take a bite out of an apple. "Is Eddie or Joy here yet?" I ask. "No we are the only ones" Nina says. I sit on the couch and wait.

Jerome's P.O.V- I come in the house and set my suitcase down behind me. I look around and am interrupted my Amber tripping over my suitcase. "Suitcase 1 Amber 0" I say chuckling.

Amber's P.O.V-  
As I walk into the house, I look up and fall on my face. I see Jerome's suitcase that tripped me. "Jerome not funny! Move this thing!" I yell. "Sorry Amber, busy." he says. "Do you know how long it took me to do my hair this morning?! 45 minutes!" I yell. "Well then say bye bye to your 45 minute hair due." He says mimicking my voice. I sigh and go upstairs to put my suit case in my room. I see Nina's things are already here. That means she is here! I run downstairs and go into the living room. I see Patricia and Nina talking. "I missed you Nins!" I squeal. I give her a huge hug and don't let go until I feel her struggling to breath. "Sorry." I say letting go. She smiles and we all sit down on the couch talking.

Mara's P.O.V-  
I walk into the house and see Jerome's suitcase tipped over on the floor. I smile. I go upstairs and set my things in my room. I run downstairs and see Jerome walking into the living room. "Jerome!" I yell. He turns around and see's me. I run out towards him and jump into his arms. "I missed you!" I say. He smiles and we kiss. We walk into the dinning room hand in hand and sit down on the couch by each other.

Eddie's P.O.V-  
I come into the house and look around. "Osirian. Osirian." I hear in the back of my head. I remember what my dad told me. "I will tell you but not here. Not now" I shake the thought away. I go into the living room and see Patricia. "Yacker!" I say. She looks up. "Oh when did you get here Dufus?" She says smiling. I chuckle and sit down by here and catch up.

Fabian's P.O.V-  
I walk in the house and go down the hall into my room. I set my things down noticing Eddie is here. I go into the living room and see her. Nina. My beautiful girlfriend from last year sitting on the couch looking more beautiful than ever. "Okay we all need to make a quick exit everyone!" Amber says noticing me. Everyone gets off the couches and goes into the hallway. I see her stand up and gives me a kiss right off. We smile and start to blush. We are all called to dinner and we all sit down in our spots.

Alfie's P.O.V.-  
I come in and set my things in my room. I come into the living room and see everyone is sitting at the table. "What kind of friends are you?! Eating without me?!" I ask. "ALFIE!" Amber says smiling. I sit down by her and start eating. I fill my face and when I am done I have clean up duty with Amber. We wash the dishes and when we are done, we go back to our rooms. I start writing a note to Amber.

Fabian's P.O.V-  
After dinner I sit down on the couch with Nina. "Hey I have an idea." I say. "What is it?" She asks. "Let's go down to the tunnels, and we can have a little date." I say. "Fabian, what has gotten into you?!" She asks. I look into her beautiful eyes. "Okay." But lets make it quick." She says. I smile.


	2. House of Frights

House of Frights

Nina's P.O.V-  
I slip outside the door with Fabian without anyone noticing. I go to the Frobisher library and unlock the bookcase from last year. Before I go in, I look around the library. It looks so baren and so different without the exhibit in it. I go in the tunnel and Fabain follows.

Amber's P.O.V-  
I look around everywere for Fabian and Nina. I look at my sparkly pink watch and see the time. 9:57 PM. Three minutes. That's how long I have to find Fabain and Nina so no one will worry. I begin to panic. "Where would they be?!" I ask myself in my head. I go upstairs and try to find my phone to call Nina. "Hello?"

Fabain's P.O.V.-  
I go into the tunnels with Nina and we find the big hole with the bridge. We cross it and when we get to the other side, Nina's phone rings.

Nina's P.O.V-  
I answer my phone and hear Amber yelping with joy. "Where are you?! It's almost lights out and you and Fabain aren't back yet!" She says. "Amber calm down." I say. "We'll be right there." I say. I hang up the phone and tell Fabain. "So much for a date." I say dissapointed. "We'll try again tonight." He says. "After lights out?" He asks. I nod.

Patricia's P.O.V-  
I sit on the couch with Eddie and we hear Victor telling everyone to go to bed. I say good night and go up to my room.

Mara's P.O.V-  
I sit with Jerome and we talk until Victor tells everyone to go to bed. I say goodnight and go up to my room. I lie down on my bed and fall asleep.

Jerome's P.O.V- I say goodnight to Mara and go to my room. I tell Alfie that I want to pull a prank on Patricia and Eddie.

Alfie's P.O.V- "What? Why Trixie?" I say. "I have a a plan." Jerome says. He tells me the plan.

Nina's P.O.V-  
Me and Fabain go out of the library (the celler being too risky) and enter the house and slowly close the door behind us to be sure no one hears. We turn back from the door and see Victor right in front of us. "Where you Miss. Martin and Mr. Rutter?" He asks in his spooky voice. "We were just...uhh...-" I try. "Going for a nice walk in the cool breeze." Fabain finishes for me. "Yeah, it was getting too stuffy in here. We went outside for some fresh air." I say. Victor stares me down. "I want to see my face in those toilet bowls." He says handing me and Fabain a tooth brush. "BED NOW!" He yells. I scurry back into my room and sit on my bed. "What happened?!" Amber askes loudly. "Amber! Shhh!" I say. "Sorry!" She says lowering her voice a bit. "Give me all of the details. And don't you dare leave anything out!" She says. I begin telling her about my "date". We are interupted by Victor. "It's Ten-o-clock. You have 5 minutes precisly and then I want to be able to hear a pin...drop.." I get in my pj's and get into bed. I begin to dream about Senkhara..


	3. House of Nightmares

House of Nightmares

Nina's dream-  
I see Sarah sitting at the end of my bed and she starts walking towards the door. She goes into the hallway. I get off my bed and I look down the hallway. I see her go down the steps. I follow her and go down the steps. When I reach the bottom of the steps, I see her open the cellar door and go down the steps. I follow. I reach the bottom of the cellar stairs and see her go to the hidden bookcase that leads to the tunnels. I follow her. She continues going through the tunnels and we reach the Mask chamber. She takes a key out of her pocket and comes up to me and takes my locket off of me and places it on a wall. It glows red and a lock appears. She takes the key and places it in the lock and turns it. The wall opens and we enter another room. There are pictures of people and a desk filled with very dusty books. No one has been in here for a very long time. I see Senkhara standing next to the desk and she grabs Sarah. She trys to grab my locket but Sarah throws it to me. I catch it and put it back on. "Nina, you must beware. She is still here. You must keep the treasure safe. This is no game. You will need all the help you can get. Please Nina. Do whatever it takes to keep the treasure safe." She says to me. "I will Sarah." I say. She smiles and disappears with Senkhara. "NO SARAH!" I scream. I fall down a giant hole and become farther and farther away from Sarah. I see her face disappear right infront of me.

Nina's P.O.V-  
I wake up screaming Sarah's name and realize it was just a dream. I look at the clock. 6:21 AM. I could get up now and go downstairs. I need to talk to Fabain. I get dressed quietly and slip downstairs quietly making sure not to wake anyone. I go downstairs into the dinning room and see Trudy fixing breakfast. "Do you need any help?" I ask. She turns around surprised. "Why are you up so early love?" She asks. "I just decided to see if you needed any help." I say trying to convince her. "Well then I guess you can." She says smiling. "I am making scrambled eggs this morning. You can get the eggs out of the fridge and I'll start the stove." She says. I smile. I start helping.

Amber's P.O.V-  
I hear Nina scream and I wake up but don't move. I don't want her to know I am awake. I hear her get dressed trying not to wake anyone up, but it doesn't matter, I am already awake. She opens our door and slips out of the room and into the hall. I wonder what she is up to. I get dressed and put a sparkly pink headband on and start to straighten my hair. I ancedently burn myslelf on my hand and yelp. "Trudy!" I say as I hurry down the stairs into the Dinning room. "TRUDY! Owwww!" I say while trying to stop the hurt on my hand. She rushes in to me. "What happened dear?" She asks. "I burned myself using my straigtener!" I yelp still in pain. "Oh come here. I have some burn ointment you can use. Just run it under cold water for now. I will go get it." She says. I run my hand under the cold water and feel relief. I spot Nina stirring some eggs in the frying pan. "Nina, what are you doing up so early?" I ask her.

Nina's P.O.V-  
I hear Amber yelping for Trudy and Trudy askes me to stir the eggs. I being stirring. Amber comes in and runs cold water on her hands. She sees me. "I couldn't sleep.." I say to Amber. Trudy comes back with the ointment and attends to Amber. I continue stirring the eggs and think about my dream. After Amber is all bandaged up, she goes up to our room to finish up what she was doing. "Thank you for your help sweetie." Trudy says smilling. "I'll take it from here." She says. I nod and go up to my room to grab my bags. When I get up there, Amber is sitting on her bed looking at her hand. "I cannot have this bandage on today. Do you know that I had a mani pedi yesterday?! And now I have to cover it up!" She says angrily. "And if any one hears I burned myslef using a straigtener, I will die! Everyone knows I am the queen of straigteners." She says. "I will NOT let that happen! I am taking this bandage off!" She says trying to take it off. "Amber! If you take it off you are just going to show the whole school your burn! Wouldn't you just want to hide it?" I ask trying to convince her. "No because then people would ask me 'Why do you have a bandage on' and I would have to tell them!" She shouts. "But if you leave it on, you can tell them you burned yourself on the stove. Then you won't be in pain, and no one will find out about you burning yourself with a straigtener." I say. "Hmm.." She says. "Okay I accept." She says. I smile. I look at the clock and relize it is time for breakfast. We both go downstairs.

Patricia's P.O.V-  
I hear my alarm buzz and I turn it off. I get dressed and go downstairs to eat.

Joy's P.O.V-  
I hear Patricia's alarm buzz and get up with her. I get dressed and go downstairs with her to eat.

Mara's P.O.V-  
My alarm buzzes and then I hear Patricia's buzz as well. I get dressed and pack up my things. "We have a french test today." I think inside my head. I smile. I go downstairs to eat.

Jerome's P.O.V-  
I get up and see Alfie still asleep. I grab my pillow and wack him in the head to wake him up.

Alfie's P.O.V-  
I feel something hit me in the face and open my eyes. I see Jerome standing there. "Rise and shine!" He says in a girly voice. "Jerome, you are going to get it!" I say getting out of my bed fast. I grab my pillow and start a pillow fight. We start laughing like crazy and still continue to fight.

Fabian's P.O.V- I wake up and get dressed. I go downstairs and see Nina, Amber, Patricia, and Joy at the table. I sit down by Nina and we begin talking.

Eddie's P.O.V-  
I wake up late and get dressed slowly. I go into the dinning room and sit down by Patricia.

Alfie's P.O.V-  
I climb on my bed to try to get away from Jerome I jump down and wack him again. I run out of our room and into the living room. Jerome follows me and I hear him behind me and am about to hit him when my pillow flies out of my hand and I see Victor in the Living room door way and it lands on him and makes him fall down. "LEWIS! CLARKE!" He yells getting up. He walks over to us. "I want to be able to see my face in those toilet bowls." He says pulling out a tooth brush for each of us. We sigh and sit down for breakfast.

Nina's P.O.V-  
After we eat, I walk to school with Fabian. I stop him. "Fabain. I need to tell you something." I say. "What is it?!" He askes concerned. "I had a dream last night. It was Sarah. She said that this isn't over. We have to keep the treasure safe. And then Senkhara came and took Sarah away from me." I say still in fright. "She showed me a room down in the cellar. I know what to do now. We have to keep the cup and the mask safe." I say. "Don't worry. We will." Fabain says squeezing my hand a bit. "Okay." I say. "And sorry I didn't show up last night. Victor was watching my every move." I say. "It's okay. I didn't go down either." He says. We continue walking to school. 


	4. House of Heartbreak

House of Heartbreak

Nina's P.O.V- I walk into french class with Fabian. I notice a new teacher. She greets us kindly and we sit down. "Good morning everyone!" She says delighted. She smiles at the class. "I am Ms. Ryan. she says. "Mrs. Andrews has left the school so I am her replacement." She says smiling. We nod. "Please take out your tect books." She says opening her book. We begin the lesson.

We hear the bell ring and everyone packs up their things. Alfie and Amber leave first. Fabian and I pack up. We are stopped by the teacher. "Can I ask a favor of you two?" She asks. "Sure!" I say. Fabain looks at me in a confused look. "Alright. I need you two to orginize an ancient egypt project." She says. Fabian and I look at eachother with excitement. "Sounds great!" I say with delight. "Alrighty then. I need it done by next friday. I'll email you and let you know further details." She says still smiling. We nod and go out to the hall.

Amber's P.O.V- Alfie and I leave the class and Alfie walks down the hall. "You know Ms. Smith is kinda cute." He says. I slap him. "Owww! What was that for Ambs?" He asks. "You know what it was for!" I say in discust. I stomp away from him and go into the bathroom. "Amber I'm sorry!" I hear him call behind me. I slam the bathroom stall and sit on the seat. I begin to cry. "How could he say that right in front of me?! I mean look at me! I have the beauty and brains!" I scream in my head. I sit in silence.

Mara's P.O.V-I pack up and Jerome and I go down the hall. He takes me aside. "Jerome what is it?" I ask concerned.

Jerome's P.O.V-"Its about Poppy." I say slowly.

Mara's P.O.V- "What about her?!" I ask starting to become worried.

Jerome's P.O.V- I try to tell her. I can't. "I have to." I think. "She's been kidnapped." I finally say.

Mara's P.O.V-The words sink in. I see Jerome slide down the wall with his hands covering his face. I see a small tear slide down his cheek. "Jerome we are going to find her." I say. I confort him to the best of my ability. "We have to get help." I say. I sit with Jerome. The bell rings. I ignore it. "We are going to find her Jerome." I say. After a few minutes we finally go to chemestry.

Alfie's P.O.V-I run down the hall calling out for Amber. I see Nina and Fabian walk down the hall. "Have you seen Amber?!" I ask

Nina's P.O.V-"No we haven't seen her." I say to Alfie.

Fabian's P.O.V-"We thought she was with you. Where did she go?" I ask

Alfie's P.O.V-"Well we were walking, and all I said was Ms. Ryan was cute and she slapped me and stormed off. It really hurt!" I say.

Nina's P.O.V-"Well your not supposed to say that to her! She is your girlfriend! You don't say you think someone else is cute to someone when you have a girlfriend! Espesially if that someone IS your girlfriend!" I say.

Alfie's P.O.V- "Well I didn't know!" I say.

Fabian's P.O.V- "Well now you do! Fix it!" I almost shout.

Alfie's P.O.V- "Nina will you please just go and talk to her? She went into the bathroom and I was banned from there last year." I say.

Nina's P.O.V- "Alright. I'll catch up with you Fabian. I have to help Amber." I say. I go into the girls bathroom. I hear sobbing. I check in one of the stalls and see Amber sitting crying her eyes out. "Amber?" I ask. She looks up. "Nina how could he?!" She yells. "Amber, he didn't mean to hurt you. He likes you. I know he does. He has all along. He's a boy. He's going to say things like that." I say trying to calm her down. "He's so rude sometimes!" She says angrily.

Patricia's P.O.V- I go into the bathroom after the bell rings.

Nina's P.O.V- I hear the door open behind me. "What is it a party in the bathroom?" Patricia says laughing.

Amber's P.O.V-I look up at Patricia. "Whoa sorry I didn't know.." She says. "It's alright." I say.

Nina's P.O.V-"Come on Amber. You know he didn't mean to hurt you like that. He likes you Amber. He wouldn't trade anything in the world for you." I say coaxing Amber out of the stall. She slightly nods. I give her a big hug. Patricia gets a paper towel "Don't be a rainy face Amber." Patricia says handing the paper towel to her. She smiles. "Come on we have geography to go to." I say. "Do we have to go? I hate learning about the country. Why can't there be a lesson on shoes or something?" She asks making us all laugh. "That's the Amber I know!" Patricia says smiling. We go to chemestry.

Eddie's P.O.V- I walk into chemestry and sit down. I see Patricia, Nina, and Amber all come in together. I stand up and see Patricia sit down by them. "Nevermind." I whisper dissapointed.

Jerome's P.O.V-I come into the class with Mara and sit down next to her. I try to focus on the lesson but I keep thinking of Poppy. "Who could have done this to her." I think. Right then my phone vibrates. I take it out of my pocket slowly and see I have a new message. "If you want to see your sister again, meet me in the bike shed. Come alone. R." I stare at the message. Only one person could have sent it. "Rufus.." I whisper.


End file.
